queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen's Blade Beautiful Fighters FAQs
'''"Queen's Blade Beautiful Fighters FAQs" '''is a series of answers to questions asked by fans about the characters, back in 2007. Also known as "Ask 1 Question, Get 2 Answers!", it features explanations by the characters themselves and Hans, illustrated by Frisk. FAQ 1:Cattleya Question: I decided to get a figure of her with her son Rana when a topic suddenly came to mind about Cattleya. Since she's the only character within the series that is a married mother, I have to wonder about her age. So could you give it to me straight, how old is Cattleya-Sis? Cattleya's Answer: Eh?? My... age? When I heard this was a consultation corner, I had thought this would be a place to answer more serious worries and questions from everyone. Err... even as a customer, I can't give an answer to that. Sorry if I let you down... Though... there is something I'd like to ask myself, are there a lot of people watching this consultation corner? On the off chance my husband Owen is watching, won't you let me say a few words to my missing husband? "Darling, Rana is already 7 years old. Please come home soon...!" Also, we've just replenished our stock of Omnipotent Javelins. Should you stop by our shop, you are welcome to come take a look, we'll provide you with high-quality weapons at better prices than other stores. Hans' Answer: The characters in Queen's Blade don't have any established ages... though we did throw around that Echidna is around 500 years old, and Ymir's around 60. While for non-human characters you might get a sense that "Hmm, she certainly doesn't look that old," it's a bit more of a delicate issue in the case of the human female characters. That being said, shall we dare to take a guess? To commemorate the event of course. For starters, her son Rana seems to be 6~7 years old. And according to Cattleya's introduction, Cattleya and Owen first retired after being adventurers, opened a weapons shop and following that, she gave birth to Rana. (Let's assume the reason she retired from being an adventurer while still being young was because she was pregnant). If we consider that the two were already quite well-known as adventurers, I doubt they were teenagers. So at the earlier, Cattleya retired at 22 to 25 years old. In that case, her current age would be... FAQ 2:Shizuka Question: It's a given Shizuka went to the Continent with Tomoe, so what does she typically do there? Shizuka's answer: Anything for my beloved Lady Tomoee~ I eliminate the assassins that annoying Queen (Aldra) never fails to release before they can get anywhere near Lady Tomoe~, I chase away men who don't realize they're out of their league and act like stalkers to Lady Tomoe~, I stay next to the inn Lady Tomoe is at then provide her inn with ingredients or sashimi~, and I carry out all these frantic activities without letting anyone see me. Pret~ty awesome, aren't I? So, westerners don't seem to make a custom out of eating raw fish, you know? I thought that Lady Tomoe might miss the taste from Hinomoto, but when I tried to arrange for the inn's cook to prepare "ikezukuri" (slicing a fish and presenting it in its original form), he was all li~ke "Savage!" The old man made a really scary face when he said it too, it was pret~ty hilarious all things considered though♪ After leaving the Kouma Ninjas, I focus day and night on not troubling Lady Tomoe even though I'm being chased myself too. I haven't thought ahead much about Miss Tomoe's desire to become Queen through "Queen's Blade" though, for now all I can say is that I'm happy enough as it is just tagging along with my cute Lady Tomoe. Hans' answer: Shizuka threw away her position as head of the Kouma Ninja Corps, became a runaway ninja and is now serving Tomoe all throughout the Continent. Though, that doesn't mean they're together like glue at all times, usually Shizuka is supporting Tomoe like a shadow. It's a similar feel to Windmill Yashichi character from the Mitokomon drama series. Of course, one of the reasons why Shizuka lays so low is that she's being chased by her former comrades. That being said, Shizuka knew full well how dangerous things would get once she chose to serve the woman she had been charmed by. With the person in question remaining blissfully unaware of that sorrowful fate, every once in a while Shizuka and Tomoe will eat together, and enjoy their two-person trip to the fullest, by taking baths. Not having an entry in Queen's Blade, naturally she doesn't fight in the arena. It's a pity that we haven't seen her fighting openly, but it may be that she wanted nothing to do with such an upfront battle to begin with. FAQ 3:Nanael Question: Why doesn't Nanael have a halo over her head? Nanael's answer: Huuuh~? Your brain defective or something? You peons might have randomly gotten it into your heads that angels come with halos attached, but I'm not about to encourage that simplistic view for you people. My life in a nutshell really, I guess some people might read this and be left a bit bummed out about it, but honestly, that's such an outdated way of thinking. There are no trends like that up there, mo-rons☆ Say, could you be... could the guy in question be an otaku? Gross! Come on~! Only handsome guys are allowed to come anywhere near me♥ Remember that! Come to think of it, if I had a halo, wouldn't I get mistaken for a dead person? My figure is divine enough as it is~! Still, once I take over the Queen's seat through Queen's Blade, I guess I won't need to waste my efforts gathering men anymore, all the guys in the country will become mine (drool) A-hn, looking forward to it♥♥♥ Ah, but in your case, should I banish you with the other female monkeys~? ♪ *Please keep in mind that Nanael is a character with a sharp tongue Hans' answer: As a matter of fact, there was an idea of adding a halo to Nanael! The halo would have become a weapon, a sort of cutting tool she'd fight with. However, since one of the illustration themes of the "Angel of Light Nanael" became "She lets her weapon fight on its own because she can't be bothered to do it herself," it was replaced by her current Celestial Saber. Though, ol' Saber is the number one "Weakest looking weapon"(?) in Queen's Blade, the way it admirably fights all alone is something to be impressed by. Next time you look through Nanael's book, please watch not only Nanael but ol' Saber too. FAQ 4: Airi Question: I have a question about the Infernal Tempter Airi. The clothes she wears are produced from mental imagery that she conjures up... aren't they? Couldn't she wear other clothes than her maid ones? Airi's answer: Since what I wear depends on what I imagine, I could very well manifest any kind of clothing at will (so long as I can visualize it). However, as this dress befits serving my Mistress, I don't feel any need to change to other kinds of clothing. Additionally, I believe it is a design that looks fetching with my weapon of choice, the sickle, and above all I'm rather fond of it. Naturally, I'll wear whatever dress my Mistress would wish me to. (There is nothing I fear more than Mistress' "punishment"...) Still, could I not go to a formal ball in this? Hans' answer: About Airi's mentally produced clothing, we had discussed having them change from page to page. However, it was decided that having her change her clothes too much would blur her theme as a maid... that and, to begin with, having her underwear only appear once in her artbook would likely displease the fans. So it ended up like this. The concept of a character who changed clothing was something her colleague the "Protean Assassin Melona" would inherit later on. FAQ 5: Melpha Question: Nanael lives with Melpha as a freeloader, but what does Melpha feel about the two of them living together? Melpha's answer: A question? For me? About my relationship with Miss Nanael, was it? Err, well... I should start from the beginning. You see, when Miss Nanael first descended on our church, she looked rather troubled. However, for some reason all the other members of the clergy seemed to have left elsewhere, without offering their assistance. So when Miss Nanael came to me, the only one remaining, she said "Can't be helped... I guess you'll do. Show me to your room." Ever since, Nanael has been staying at my room. I've been permitted to aid her by doing chores such as cooking, washing and sewing. Even though I may get asked various unreasonable demands of her, there are times where I can feel Miss Nanael's love and consideration towards me within her words. Though, I would appreciate it if she were to hold back a little while I'm practicing my Holy Poses... so as to not disturb my concentration... This too is a test, Grandmother. Hans' answer: The clergy who served God were cold to the messenger angel of God not quite because Nanael was somewhat of a simpleton, but because it was written in holy scripture that "an angel that carries a bottle of Holy Milk around her hips is undergoing a trial," and as such, they thought it best to refrain from helping. Even if Nanael wasn't looking forward to going to a Church for help, since it'd be boring, her prideful self was quite injured and worried when she found no place to turn to. Melpha being the type who can't say no when asked, took Nanael under her care and continues doing so. Rather than master and servant, they're connected by a strange friendship similar to the relationship between a serious, gentle younger sister and a stubborn, foolish older sister. The pair feature on the cover of "Queen's Blade Anthology Comic Vol 4," on sale February 25th. FAQ 6: Ymir Question: This is a question for Princess Ymir. Ymir's hairstyle seems to be the most elaborate and time consuming to prepare among the Queen's Blade contestants, so is that hairstyle the fashion among dwarven women? Ymir's answer: Hm, that's quite a good question. You don't seem to know that much about the Dwarf Tribe, so allow me to enlighten you. Ours is a race that respects "hair" above all else. The women, their hair and the men, their beard. We spend a great deal of time each day grooming and preparing it. As such, each resulting original style becomes a matter of personal pride. That is to say, we don't have anything like a "fashion" to it. It's merely, "our way." That's the dwarven way of life. Got it, human boy? Wahhahhah! Hans' answer: As Ymir's answer is beyond accurate, there seems to be little else to add to the issue. A little more is written in the combat visual book "Iron Princess Ymir," on sale February 15th. Since it mentions a bit about the above topic, try and enjoy finding out more for yourself. FAQ 7 : Elina Question: Question for Elina. It's mentioned that Elina's favorite thing is Leina, but what about Miss Claudette? Doesn't she like her too? Please let me know. Elina's answer: Who do you think you are to ask such prying questions? Well, fine, I suppose I can answer since I'm in a good mood today (I found out about my big sis Leina's whereabouts earlier, yes I did~ *giggle*) About Sister Claudette, she's a sister I respect, a soldier. However, Father has always treated Sister Claudette differently than Big Sis Leina and I. Even as children, we rarely ate or played together. Even now, while I sometimes participate in balls, Sister simply stands by Father in military uniform. Since she's a taciturn person, I honestly have no idea what she's thinking... but, sometimes I've felt a very soft look from her in my direction. I'm not sure what to think of that, so I don't know how I should approach her. With any noble or soldier, I'm confident in how I can deal with them, it's just with that one person I'm no good. To tell the truth, I'm kind of weak with... Ah, well, that should be good enough. Excuse me, but I have a job to do. (Runs away in an over the top dash). "Big Sis Leina, just you wait~ Elina's coming~! Ehehehehe." Hans' answer : The three Vance sisters are in a delicate love triangle. Elina's feelings for Claudette are more like: "Though I recognize your abilities and I don't dislike you, I'm basically uninterested in you." As for Leina, it's straightforward because she clearly respects Claudette, but for Elina, she just doesn't care much about her, to be blunt. Claudette being a rather pitiable person in some ways, please give her some of your support. The relationship between the 3 sisters has been put to illustration skillfully by Nanzaki Iku-sensei in the monthly Comp Ace "Hide & Seek" manga series, please check it out. FAQ 8: Irma Question: Question for Miss Irma. Apparently you've been eating and sleeping together with Echidna, who was your mentor, since you were little... so please, by all means, tell us some more episodes from back then! Irma's answer: Like I'd be required to answer such a thing, you bastard... What? You have an interview permit issued by Her Majesty The Queen? (...No choice then. But if you inconvenience me, I might just make you disappear in a back alley.) It's true, I was most certainly picked by Echidna as a child, and raised by her. Echidna was the leader of a certain organization at the time. Well, being that kind of woman really, it was more of a half-assed order she led between work as a mercenary. Meanwhile, I was taught martial arts in such a way that I could use them to live independently. Why would such an irresponsible and cruel woman feel inclined to do me such a favor? It was all just on a whim. For a person who has lived for hundreds of years, taking care of a human like me for a while was probably like keeping a pet mouse to her. Her martial arts training was severe, and there was a lot of its content that could be considered near impossible. More specifically...? Well for example, the training of going and picking up an object placed at the central plaza crowded with people while stark naked was tough. Even if I somehow managed to master the training and do it without anyone noticing me, I sure doubted if that woman had the ability to pull it off too! Still, out of the training schedule, when she told me stories about her travels, when she bought me rare pastries...I suppose, sometimes she showed some signs of kindness. In any case, that was probably just more whims from that person too... Anyways, training continued for many years and then, one day, I was abandoned. After that, I ended up joining the organization that person resigned from. I had no idea that was the one she had belonged to before. Some coincidence, guess it must have been fate. You want to know the organization's name? ... It's "Gainos Cleaning Guild." Don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth! Let me give you some advice, it wouldn't be wise of you to pry into it any further. Hans' Answer: Echidna is decidedly not a "good person" that much is obvious, it probably was nothing but a whim that she thought of raising Irma. But somehow, Echidna did raise Irma with love. Also, Irma respects Echidna both as a mentor and as a parent. However, due to being subjected to Echidna's terrible bullying and then suddenly being abandoned one day, she won't show her feelings of deep affection any time now. The tale of Irma and Echidna is told in the novel version, "Fierce Battle: Queen's Blade." Since the novel version is in one of QB's "Other Worlds," it's got a different setup than the gamebooks (for example, Irma is not a mere cleaning lady, but a maid at the Vance house!), but as Eiji Okita-Sensei has written Irma in a really appealing light, please read it! FAQ 9 : Nyx Question: Nyx's hobby is cooking, so what's her favorite dish to cook? Please tell me. Nyx's answer: Ahn? You're asking Lady Master of Flame Nyx her favorite dish to cook? Just you wait. (Lightly taps her own staff in fear). Phew, thank goodness. As it seems Lord Funikura is sleeping right now, is it alright if I talk plainly? Ah, excuse me. It's easier this way. My favorite dish is mushroom soup. Though the staple menu for people like us was a pauper meal of soup and bread without ingredients, I came up with a few things to get Mother as much nourishment as possible. After sampling the mushrooms that grew in my room, I started using them often because they were unexpectedly good. Every once in awhile, I'd catch a frog and that would make it even more of a treat. With the wild grass that grew at the hill behind my home, adding a few fragrant ones, you'd be surprised how good it tastes. Now I have no shortage of what to eat, but I keep cooking. Cooking with herbs from the hills and fields is still the best. Aren't I really glad I became the Master of the Flame and can freely control "high flame" cooking? Well it is a great power, though I'm not really allowed to say something like "I'm really glad" to Lord Funikura. Fufufu... hn? (Lord Funikura suddenly, violently coils around her head) Hiih, Lord Funikura! Y, you woke up...! A, ahn. Please stop! Yes, I was too cocky! Yes, I'm sorry I was born! Aaaaaaah...!! Hans' answer: Before Nyx obtained the immense power of Lord Funikura, she was a girl taught through experience from the world of crippling poverty and she grew wiser from it. For her mother's sake, who had worked hard to support her, Nyx became good at cooking. Not picky about her food like Leina or Menace, her cooking skill would astonish even someone like Cattleya, but unfortunately, she has no one to share it with. Please let someone become Nyx's friend. Though she has a bit of a mental instability, I think she's a good girl... FAQ 10 : Echidna Question: This question is for Echidna. You’ve lived for more than 500 years yet, despite that, have a self-proclaimed undefeated record. Considering your extensive combat experience, I’d like to hear if you’ve ever had a hard time battling someone. Echidna's answer: Someone who gave me a hard time, huh... Well, though I call it an undefeated record, they can’t all be easy victories. There are lots of people who surpass me, power and technique wise, after all. From the lot that participated in this Queen’s Blade, ones like that Thundercloud girlie or the weapon mama could make for formidable opponents. Still, if I fought ‘em, I’d probably still come out on top. Know why? As luck would have it, they lack the “feel” for it. They just don’t enjoy fighting like I do. That’s my number one secret, y’know. Oops, that might have sounded a bit preachy. (Reminds me of the times I played with Irma...) Oh, here I’ll answer that question you asked, ok? My toughest fights were with Alleyne, the elven granny. That millennium virgin won’t stop her nagging even in the middle of a fight, she gives me a headache just listening to her... Well, that’s about it. Ah, yeah. I’ll let you know if I find someone who can beat me! Hans' answer: Echidna is one of the strongest characters in Queen’s Blade. She’s extremely agile, so landing attacks is far from easy (and should they even connect, they likely wouldn’t give her a mortal wound), on top of having excellent technique. She also has no qualms about playing mind games and using cheap tricks even in the face of defeat, as such she leaves no openings. If I were forced to find a weak point, I’d say it would be her “having no purpose.” Her personality is that of someone who is only interested in pleasures on a whim, nor does she have any particular ideals to strive for or challenges to undertake. Though it’s just personal opinion, beautiful fighters such as Leina or Nowa, still halfway through their growth, or even Tomoe, could break her undefeated record, but it’s probably best to leave it at that. FAQ 11 : Nowa Question: Nowa can “empathize with animals,” so in what kind of event would that come into play? If there’s a story that goes with that, I’d love to hear it. Nowa's answer: What? “Em-pa-thi-ze with animals?” You mean talk with my forest friends? Oh! Yeah! It always plays an important part! In fact, in the village where Nowa was raised, Nowa was the only one who could understand her friends’ feelings. So when a mother bear was being violent on the outskirts of the village, everyone in the village couldn’t help but be scared of her. But as it turns out, the mother was just worried, because her cubs had been taken away from the forest by the village children, who thought they were cute. Nowa tried her best to explain this to the mayor and the people, but they had a hard time believing me. And how could they? They couldn’t understand the words the mother bear was saying to the people, after all. Thankfully, the mother bear went back to the forest once I handed her children back to her, she was so relieved. After that, the village people told Nowa that “since you’re an Elf, you should go to the forest.” Though working at the village wasn’t that bad, I’m really glad I came to the forest, since I made lots of friends! Especially Lou, we became best friends right away! Lou. My very first close friend. “Friendship is two people sharing one soul,” that’s what Captain said. Lou, please keep watching over me! Hans' answer: Nowa is a courageous and bright half-elf girl. Despite kind of tying for first spot with Nyx in the misfortune category, she places number one for marriage material (in this store) although her positive outlook often lets her face misfortune without getting depressed. While she may have the so-called ability to communicate with animals, being an elf, she’d be friendly enough with them even without said ability. It already went on sale on January (2009), but Nowa was a protagonist of a story in “Dengeki Black Maou”’s “Queen’s Blade Struggle.” A story about Nowa and Echidna that ASTROGUY II drew, though it might be slightly painful, please check it out. FAQ 12 : Alleyne Question: This question is for Alleyne. The reason Nowa was made to go to the tournament was because she was considered an eyesore, so does that mean Alleyne and her elven kin only live with other purebred Elves in their households? Being a dark elf, was Echidna there too? Please let me know. Alleyne's answer: Hm, you humans truly are foolish. It would seem the lot of you have some misunderstandings. For that question, 0 points. Well, I’ll answer. You who seek knowledge, listen well. We elves live in the vast woods that spread the north of the continent. That annoying Echidna, the one with the long career as a mercenary, is of a subspecies tribe called the Wild Elves, with their small population still living by the southern jungle. They’re entirely different from us, so let there be no more misunderstandings. Now, as for the question your foolish self asked, I’ll make a brief note. We elves live deep in the forest, in villages up in the trees. Beyond pure-blooded elves, no one is permitted to enter these homes. Nowa for example, despite being my pupil, isn’t allowed to visit either, as she is not a pure blooded elf... The people of the council that govern us elves consist of elders of the clan. The council has upheld the elven traditions for tens of thousands of years and we give them our highest respects. As such, the laws they establish are absolute. As captain of the forest, it’s natural that I uphold these traditions as well. This wasn’t decided specifically to look down upon Nowa or out of malice, so I never found it too severe. Though personally, if I had a say in it... I’d really like to invite Nowa to my room, serve her some tea and leisurely lecture her... That is, I sure... I, Idiot! Because you asked such a worthless question, I, I said too much...! Ahh! You! 300 Swings! Now! STAAAAART!! Hans' answer: Teacher, tsundere, yuri, prophet... Alleyne might have been crammed with a few too many personality aspects. Matsuryuu’s illustrations were so wonderful though, we couldn’t help but add various personality traits. Though originally born as the enigmatic “captain” described in Nowa’s profile, she developed a connection with Echidna and was quickly found to be ideal for the position of teacher for various other characters. Hopefully she’ll play a very active role in the future. Her visual book will finally be on sale on June 20th. Nearly one year after the modest character announcement from last summer. She took time to complete... Please treat this lovely, wise, and strong Alleyne well! FAQ 13 : Melona Question: This question is for the “shapeshifter” Melona, who freely changes her appearance without a care. Your visual book shows you taking on various cosplays, from royal maid to some other crazy things (with amazing flair)... but among the Queen’s Blade participants, if you had to pick “someone you’d transform into” and “someone you wouldn’t transform into,” who would they be? Melona’s answer : Howdy! Melona here! Kishishi, you already knew? Ah, yeah. Someone I’d transform into, and someone I wouldn’t? “Someone I would,” well there’s plenty! First, can’t go wrong with the 3 Vance sisters~ For sisters, don’t ya think they have some nasty relationships between ‘em? So, first I’d morph into Leina and let Elina go all “big si~s!!” and cling to me, then I’d transform into some really ugly troll and say something like “I-I’m glad you’re hugging me...” wonder what kind of funny face she’d make to that. Kishishishi. And then, I’d morph into Elina and head over to Claudette’s place. You can just imagine her face going red and sputtering : “...E, Elina... what is with you today...” before I turn into Leina and say: “It’s me, you dumbas-s!” Ahahahaha, that’d be a riot! Though not a person, it’d also be pretty funny to turn into Ymir’s weapon. If I became limp mid-battle, Ymir would get all teary eyed and be like : “Oh no, my weapon broke...” Pupupu! back laughter Man, wouldn’t that just be a great prank? I still have lots of other things I’d want to do, but I’ll keep them to myself, don’t wanna dish out too many spoilers right now. Folks I wouldn’t want to turn into, well if it came down to it, Echidna I guess? Disguised myself as that girl’s panties for a quick laugh once, but she somehow figured it out and seriously almost killed me... Don’t think I can take that girl on in a fair fight. Still, you can’t be a good prankster if you’re afraid of a little thing like dying, right? Now that’s what I’m all about! Ahahaha! Well, buh bye! Hans’ Answer : In order for Melona to perform a convincing transformation, she has to study a victim’s character, relationships, kinks, etc. and that’s why, even though she doesn’t look it, she’s a remarkably hard worker. By default a skill required by her mistress, the Marshland Witch, to carry out her duties, Melona has turned shapeshifting for pranks into an artform despite that. Melona’s figure will be up for sale next month. It has a great degree of detail with a taste somewhat different from all the Queen’s Blade figures up until now, I was astonished. I’m not advertising (laugh), but I will heartily recommend it! FAQ 14 : Risty Question: Question for Risty! Among all the Queen’s Blade participants, who do you think would make for some formidable opponents? (Aldra is the Queen, so she doesn’t count) Risty’s Answer: Hey, I’ll make this quick ‘cause I gotta to go grab a bite to eat. To me, looks like the matches will be decided by “strength.” Though, “strength” doesn’t just mean “physical strength” alone. What matters in matches is tenacity and the force of will to face the tenacity of others, now that’s important. It all boils down to what you aim for beyond the matches, to have a purpose. Me, I’m a girl with a grand cause, I wanna become Queen and save the world. The others don’t have a purpose like that. So I’ve tried dividing the participants of the tournament accordingly, just hear me out. First, there’s the group of participants who are only participating because someone else told ‘em to. Irma, Nowa, Tomoe, Echidna, Airi, Nanael, Melona and Melpha fit here. Nothing to really say about these guys. Fighting because someone ordered you to? That’s not going to cut it. That’s why there’s no way I can lose to them. Next, folks who are only in it due to their feelings. That’s Elina, Nyx, Claudette and Alleyne. These guys, though possible for them to show some tremendous power, are showing up just to satisfy some insecurity they got. Queen’s Blade is a fight to decide the Queen. These guys were aiming for something other than that from the get go. They’re no opponents of mine unless they decide to genuinely aim to become Queen. Then there’s the two who weren’t interested in the system to begin with: Cattleya and Ymir. Their objectives are stuff like searching for someone or advertising... in a way, I can kind of get that they’re desperate though. And lastly, only li’l Leina remains. Frankly, unlike the group above, she has nothing to gain from battling. Zero goals. But somehow this actually makes her more annoying. Maybe the girl has some kind of zen state of mind? She’s contradicting what I was saying earlier... Aah! Geez! I don’t even know anymore! All this thinking, it’s making my head hurt. Whatever, this should be enough for now. Now then, be sure to cheer me on from now on! Menace : “U, umm~ I’m also seriously aiming to become Queen...” Setra: “We were totally ignored, Milady...” Hans’ Answer: Though it can be seen as a battle to decide the Queen, very few people are actually aiming to become Queen... But, as Risty mentioned above, each of the beautiful fighters are aiming for their own respective goals, with their own strong force of will aimed at said goals. What could be the outcome of the beautiful fighters’ struggle? As I assume that will be revealed sooner or later, look forward to it. Something like, “I don’t want to hear every character’s conclusion” is of course, another way to take things. There are as many characters’ stories as fans exist, and that’s the way I think it should be. At the August 30th, Chara Hobby 2008 event, a new development just might be announced, so I’ll look forward to your continued support! FAQ 15 : Menace Question: During the last question, we heard that Miss Menace was aiming to become a true Queen, so please tell me, “What would you like to do should you become Queen?” Menace’s Answer: Menace : “That’s right, I’ll become the new Queen and then revive the Amara Kingdom... it’ll become a kingdom that can continue to prosper even after a thousand years~” Setra : “To help build the nation, we’ll need personnel.” Menace : “That’s a good point, Setra. How about making retainers out of all those who lost to us in the competition?” Setra : “That’s Milady for you. I’m all for having those erotic beautiful fighters surrendering themselves to me.” Menace : “In that case, let’s have a personnel meeting this instant~!” Setra : “Right!” Menace : “First off, Miss Leina as Viceroy of the Western Territory, Miss Tomoe as Viceroy of Hinomoto and Elina as Commander of the Imperial Guard.” Setra : “Hm, hm, they’re no fun, but they’ll make for honest personnel.” Menace : “Miss Alleyne as my tutor and since Miss Ymir is cute, she can be my assistant.” Setra : “No complaints here. And?” Menace : “Miss Irma as my cleaning lady, Miss Nyx in charge of heating the bath and Miss Aldra in charge of manufacturing stone statues for my temple.” Setra : “They’re certainly the right people for the job. Nothing less from Milady.” Menace : “Miss Nowa in charge of looking after pets, Miss Risty with the duty of carrying the stones for construction of the pyramid, Miss Claudette in charge of praying for rain, Miss Cattleya can be my pillow and Miss Melpha with the duty of entertaining us by dancing once in a while at banquets with her amusing poses.” Setra : “Amazing, Milady, you really have a knack for human resources.” Menace : “What to do with Miss Echidna?” Setra : “Well, if I may be so bold. I’ve always wanted to make an incredible woman like her my personal servant.” Menace : “So, Miss Echidna as Setra’s assistant, and...” Setra : “Looking forward to it, I wonder how it’ll go. Nh? Aren’t we forgetting someone?” Menace : “Miss Airi and Miss Melona are the Marshland Witch’s followers, so they’ll become our allies~ I expect them to bow down before the authority of the Amara Kingdom eventually though, after that, I’ll think about it~” Setra : “Sounds good! And with that, meeting adjourned! If we forgot anyone, they were probably just some fool with no real use for us anyways!” Menace : “Right! Now, I will have to excuse myself, I’m going to go take a milk bath.” Hans' answer: Congratulations! An Excellent Model was decided on for Menace (it was announced at last month’s event). I can’t wait to see the completed prototype. Now, though she tends to be misunderstood, Menace really is taking the idea of building a country fairly seriously. She’d surely make a good queen. If she could somehow manage an overall victory, though... Ah, that’s right. Please don’t you all forget about Miss Nanael! Although, the idea of her working hard is something I can’t really imagine... Final FAQ : Leina Question : A question for Miss Leina, who became a beautiful fighter after she ran away from home. Who was the first beautiful fighter that you did battle with? Leina’s Answer : Ran away from home? ...When you put it that way, it makes me feel a bit guilty, though, it is true. The first person I ever fought with a sword in hand was Risty, though that was before I “ran away from home.” That fight I had with Risty was the reason I left home, by the way. I’d like to fight Risty once more. After deciding to live as an adventurer, the first beautiful fighter I fought was the “Master of Flame Nyx.” Nyx had accidentally become a fighter just as I did, “simultaneously” so to speak, but after our fight was over, all that was left was a bad aftertaste. It was an encounter that left me with mixed feelings... But it was also an encounter that taught me a lot, being a sheltered daughter who didn’t know much to begin with about this world. We’ll have a more in depth conversation next time! Still, escaping from Father’s castle to begin with was quite the test... so in a way, you could say the first beautiful fighter I ever faced was actually Sister Claudette. Though, had my opponent been my younger sister Elina, she would have been rather easy to deceive... well anyways, it sure was hard to run away with my Sister’s sharp hawk-like eyes! Now then, I better not let my guard down, someone might catch up to me, so goodbye now! Hans’ Answer: Leina, the main character of Queen’s Blade. There are plans to release a book with a Drama CD this winter that will tell the tale of the beginning of her adventure : “Queen’s Blade Beautiful Fighters Biographies: Adventure of the Exiled Warrior.” Ranging from her elopement from the Earl Vance’s house to her meeting with Nyx. Although I wouldn’t necessarily call it a fated encounter, it’s portrayed as an incident that changes Leina’s mentality. Though a bit of an straightforward child, who she meets and who she fights, influences her and helps her grow all the same... Well, that’s the strongest attribute of our main character. Despite being an expansion of Queen’s Blade’s main character, “Adventure of the Exiled Warrior” also marks the end of it. Next, we’ll be starting development of “Queen’s Blade Rebellion,” centering on our new main character Annelotte. We’ll be making a big announcement for it soon on the official site, so please look forward to it! Category:Media Category:Books